Annie's Gone
by thesoweirdstoryteller
Summary: Annie has been murdered.


Annie's Gone ****

Annie's Gone

By: thesoweirdstoryteller

Disclaimer: Yeah, this is a song fiction. Song/lyrics are property of Alien Ant Farm, and whoever wrote them. Characters and principal ideas belong to Disney and Sugar Entertainment. However, the story line belongs to me.

Molly Phillips watched the funeral procession with tears in her eyes. Lisa and Kevin Thelen were nearby crying, and hugging relatives. _If only we didn't leave her alone that night. _Those thoughts ran through Molly's mind constantly.

__

As he came into the window  
Was a sound of a crescendo  
He came into her apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet  


*After the funeral*

Phillips House

Jack was in his room, sitting on his bed, with his father's guitar, humming softly to himself. He still couldn't believe that Annie had been murdered. 

__

She was sitting at the table  
He could see she was unable  
So she ran into the bedroom  
She was struck down  
It was her doom

Jack went downstairs to try to comfort the Thelen's. The living room was filled with people who had attended the funeral, most of whom, Jack didn't even know. But he looked over at one girl he did know; Fiona. 

__

Annie, are you OK  
Are you OK  
Are you OK, Annie  
Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie  
Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
You OK, Annie  
Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie

Jack went over to talk to his sister, who had just come back from Seattle. Aunt Melinda and the twin tornado's had also come, but they weren't running around acting crazy like usual. Clu and Carey, along with Irene and Ned Bell were also there. It was like a huge party. Only no one wanted to have to come. No one was having fun. 

__

Annie, are you OK  
Will you tell us that you're OK  
There's a sign at the window  
That he struck you  
A crescendo, Annie  
He came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom  


  


  
Fiona looked at her brother, with tear filled eyes. She wondered if this was the work of the spirit world. _If only I hadn't left... if only... would it have made a difference? Would I have been the one to die? _Fiona wondered. She felt this was all her fault. Clu and Carey walked over to join Fi and Jack. This was the very first time Fi had ever seen Clu act serious. Not to mention the tear stains on his face, that he hadn't bothered to wipe away. 

__

Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie  
Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie  
Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie  
You've been hit by  
You've been struck by  
A smooth criminal  


Meanwhile, Molly sat on her couch, all by herself, re-capping what happen the night of March 13, 2002. That night it was just Jack, Annie and herself at the house. Clu was at college, and Carey for once was at his house. 

__

So they came into the outway  
It was Sunday  
What a black day  
I could feel your salutation  
Sounding heartbeats  
Intimidations  


It was about 6:00pm and Molly didn't feel like preparing dinner. So she asked Jack and Annie if they wanted to go out to eat. Jack agreed immeaditly, but Annie refused. She said she'd get something to eat later. 

__

Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie  
Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie  
Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie  
Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie

Now that Molly was thinking of it, Annie was acting really weird... more than usual. She seemed so upset that day, so distant. Like she KNEW something was going to happen... Molly wondered if Annie would have said something, anything at all, would it made a difference?

__

Annie, are you OK  
Will you tell us that you're OK  
There's a sign at the window  
That he struck you  
A crescendo, Annie  
He came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom

  
"I... I just keep wondering what would have happened if I had stayed. I blame myself for that" Fi cried softly into Jack's arms. "I think the same thing Fi, what if I had been home that night to protect her?" Jack sighed.

__

Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie  
You've been hit by  
You've been struck by  
A smooth criminal

~ Two Months Later ~

May 18, 2002

"... and another day without you." Molly finished singing More Like A River, and walked off stage, tears in her eyes. Whenever she played that song, it reminded her of everything she had lost. Rebecca, Rick, and now, Annie. Two months after her death, Molly was still grieving. 

__

Annie, are you OK  
Will you tell us that you're OK  
There's a sign at the window  
That he struck you  
A crescendo, Annie  
He came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet  
Then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom

The police had never caught Annie's murder, or as they put it the "smooth criminal". Everything still remained a mystery. Who? Why? Molly often found herself wondering if it had anything at all to do with the paranormal. She could tell Fiona was thinking the same way. She hated herself for it. 

__

Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie  
Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie  
Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie  
Annie, are you OK  
You OK  
Are you OK, Annie  


But Molly and the rest of the Phillips realized, whatever they did now, however much they thought about it, it wouldn't change anything.

~ END ~

__

  
  


__

  
  


__

  
  


  


_  
_

_  
_

  
  



End file.
